Alkaline cleaning compositions are known to be effective in various applications. For example, alkaline cleaners are effective as grill and oven cleaners, warewash detergents, laundry detergents, laundry presoaks, drain cleaners, hard surface cleaners, surgical instrument cleaners, transportation vehicle cleaning, dishwash presoaks, dishwash detergents, beverage machine cleaners, concrete cleaners, building exterior cleaners, metal cleaners, floor finish strippers, degreasers, burnt-on soil removers. For some applications, cleaning agents having a very high alkalinity are most desirable and provide ideal cleaning. For example, floor stripping compositions for removal of floor finishes require a highly alkaline pH for effective cleaning.
In many applications, these highly alkaline cleaning compositions must be transported, handled and applied by workers. However, such agents can be dangerous and can cause burns to exposed skin, particularly in the concentrated form. As the alkalinity of the compositions increases, the possible risk to workers also increases. Great care must be taken to protect workers who handle concentrated highly alkaline materials. A need therefore exists for cleaning compositions that minimize the risks to workers but perform as alkaline cleaners.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop highly alkaline cleaning compositions without the need to transport such compositions.
A further object of the invention are reusable compositions or systems for generating highly alkaline cleaning compositions.
A further object of the invention are methods for generating in situ alkalinity.
A still further object of the invention are systems for generating in situ alkalinity.